User talk:Rauterkus
Tips Multiple Photo Upload * To upload multiple images, go to the multiple upload page: General * Wikia Community Team is here to help. * Check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas for layout, content organization. * Our guide to Getting Started. * Advice On Starting a Wiki provides in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider. * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ * Help Wikia, or email us through our . * Chat: live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. * Multiple uploads: Tips for Inter Wiki Links * Use: w:c:FixPA:page name or w:c:AforAthlete:page name ** Example: w:c:FixPA:raw ** Example2: w:c:CLOH:raw * Use wikia:c:FixPA:page name or wikia:c:AforAthlete:page name ** Example: wikia:c:FixPA:raw ** Example2: wikia:c:CLOH:raw * Use for linking to Wikipedia: ** Link to article Example on english Wikipedia - linking international (e.g. German): Link to article Beispiel on German Wikipedia *** wikipedia:Three_Rivers_Arts_Festival ***'wikipedia:Three_Rivers_Arts_Festival' *** wikipedia:Article Photo Links among wikia wikis * Example from one wikia to another: ** ' .]]' * Example among my wikia wikis: ** KEY: ' ' *** Discussion at http://de.aoc.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer:Daworm/Sandbox&action Hi Mushon, Yes, I spotted that!!!! Funny when you read bnehid the scenes, the wiki-police governing what is ok, and not . Its even funnier that it appears to be a wholey undemocratic process. 1 vote / voice boom! Ah, well, it was fun while there. Thanks for the heads up. I hope your project is going well. I see some nice new illustration are up. Keep up the good work.Best, Nicole More troubleshooting pointers / explained, in part * http://de.aoc.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Rauterkus So, there must be some global set-up with the various wikis? One wiki is made into a default image server to the other wikis, I guess. ??? Tip: RandomSelection Code: This is the first choice. This is the second choice. And so on... ---- Example: This is the first choice. This is the second choice. And so on... ---- Other wikis Hi Rauterkus. I saw your comments on the other wiki (the one claiming to be the first!). Don't worry too much about what they're doing. Often there are multiple wikis on a topic and eventually each will find its own niche or fade out. One good way to approach this might be to try and get some more promotion for this wiki - do you have any local press contacts who might be interested in what you're doing here? Perhaps the other wiki might even want to advertise this wiki if you're doing something that they're not. Angela (talk) 01:46, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Media ideas from past campaign efforts Start out with the press releases from previous campaigns and rework them for state rep and mayor. That gives you 10 press releases right away, from now until November. You will need flyers to post at Pitt and CMU all summer and fall. These could say libertarians for Rauterkus -- independent candidate for PGH Mayor. Just having flyers up at both colleges is what we did for Betsy in 2004. that would probably be the extent of L's for Rauterkus. But it would continue the exposure that the LP in Pgh has been getting there. The rest of the city is yours to conquer. You can even put up straight "Rauterkus For Mayor -- Vote Independent" if you want. But the LPPgh needs a vehicle to use to put up flyers at pitt and cmu and maybe duquesne. You need a media contact list. I have one that is 2 years old and about 1/4 of the email addresses are bad. Still, it's a numbers game. IMO you could update the SW Pa media list. Go to the web site on the license plates www.state.pa.us and look in the lower left part of the home page. You'll see a map of Pa. split into seven media regions. The one that is SW Pa. is the one to click on. You will reach a page with newspapers, tv stations, radio, magazines, etc. Click on each one and systematically harvest the email addresses of reporters, news anchors, editors, etc. Also check college sites such as pitt, cmu carlow, chatham, robt morris, etc. Email them too with press releases. Also get the email for talk show hosts in the pgh area. We also have a huge list of church email addresses from the Jay Russell campaign, but this is statewide. Does your campaign want to address this community? We have other, smaller lists that are 3 yrs old. Gun clubs in pa. Gay groups in SW Pa, etc. Targeted emailings could be done, but these lists are pretty old. Just do yahoo searches for things like 'firearms' 'pittsburgh' etc. Go to sites and get email addresses.